One Rainy Day
by souled-angel
Summary: Buffy goes to the Bronze with Willow and Xander, only to be cast out as a third wheel. Drowning her sorrows at the bar... she meets Spike...
1. Advantages

**A/N:** This is a fiction that I don't know that I will continue. I'm just starting it for reader's pleasure… Tell me if you want me to continue it…

This chapter contains **Adult Content.**

* * *

"Please! I promise we'll have fun!" Willow begged over the phone.

"Look… I just don't know… I thought I could just sit at home tonight. The rain is beautiful. I mean, listening to it and all that. You should do the same – sit at home with a fluffy pillow and watch the storm," Buffy replied. Her friend's didn't know how much she was hurting from Riley's recent leaving… of her.

"But tonight will be fun! We can dance… and Xander needs to get over Faith. Please?"

Buffy sighed. This was the second time she had been called by Willow tonight. The first time it hadn't been raining… then Xander rang… then Willow again. She knew her friends wanted a night out, but they could do it alone. It was pouring outside. She would have to make a quick dash from her apartment on June Street to the Bronze… if she decided to make an appearance.

"Willow… I'll just be the third wheel anyway. You take it as your opportunity to get in there, girl. Go get him," _blah, blah, blah… And all that…_ "You know you want to."

"You have to come, Buffy. I need someone feminine… that can dance. Come on. It's one night out of many. What's that you told me? Seize the moment?" she had a point there…

"Fine."

"Really!"

"I'd hang up now before I change my mind…"

Willow's line clicked off. Buffy smiled softly, cradling the phone. Now she had to decide what to wear…

* * *

Sprinting inside, Buffy finally reached shelter from the rain. She glanced down at her silk black dress and smoothed it out. The dress could pass for a night gown… If it didn't have that dash of elegance going for it… it only reached mid thigh… but it was gorgeous. She always had a soft spot for silk… 

She scanned the area for Willow and Xander; finally spotting them dancing near the stage. Xander was a hopeless dancer, but at least he was having fun.

She walked over to Willow and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey there…"

"Buffy! We didn't think you would show!" Willow exclaimed throwing her arms around Buffy.

She smelt slightly of beer, making Buffy look to Xander.

"She had a sip. That's all!" off Buffy's look, he added, "I swear!"

"Yeah… okay. I'm going to go to the bar… you two… mesh…"

With that, she turned and walked off in the direction of the bar.

* * *

Spike slapped the counter again. "Another!" 

"Sir… don't you think you've had enough? Start toning it down now…" the bartender suggested, pulling out some cheap brand of alcohol that Spike barely knew.

"Look, mate. You give me wha' I want… an' I'll give you a mighty tip at the end. For now… just keep 'em comin'. Got it?" Spike hissed.

The bartender swallowed. "Coming right up…"

"Vodka," a voice beside him ordered.

"And?" the bartender asked, picking up another glass.

"Vodka."

"Straight… vodka?" he checked, squinting at his customer.

"That's right. It's as strong as I'm willing to go tonight…" the voice mumbled.

Spike turned to it. "Allo, love."

She grimaced. "Alcoholic?"

Spike chuckled. "English."

"Ah."

He grabbed his drink off the counter and skulled it. He barely even knew what he'd ordered in the first place.

The vodka was sloshed all over the counter and the bartender smacked it down. The blonde beside him picked it up and peered at it, as though fascinated by the resemblance it had to water.

"You're gonna regret having that, love."

"What would you know?" she asked him, "You've had your fair share… of whatever the hell that is."

"Bourbon… or whiskey… I'm not quite sure anymore…" he said, slapping his hand on the counter and ordering another. It was placed in front of him and he swallowed it all at once.

The girl sighed. She glanced at the clear liquid one more time before putting the glass to her mouth and swallowing it.

"Blah!" she gagged. Her eyes widened and she swallowed a few more times before slamming the glass back down on the bar triumphantly.

"Another for me… and for the lady…" Spike ordered, gazing at the blonde beside him with an amused expression.

"That… burns!" she whispered hoarsely.

He chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Should I tell that to you, mister?" she asked saucily, sliding onto a bar chair beside him.

"I reckon so. I'm thinking we're going to be in for a long night. See that girl over there?" he pointed to Drusilla, "That's Dru. She was mine. See that guy?" he pointed to Lindsey, "He nicked her from me."

"Buffy."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. It's Buffy."

"Spike," he said, smiling and extending a hand to her. She ignored the hand and leant closer, kissing his cheek softly.

"Now, tell me about the 'Dru' story…"

"Not much to tell…" he gazed over at her, watching her mate with Lindsey on the dance floor, "She and me were forever… until one day… I found her in bed… with him. Then…" he shrugged, "it was done."

Buffy tilted her head. "Want to make her jealous?" she trickled a finger across Spike's chest.

Spike laughed, gulping down more bourbon. "You think that'd make her jealous?"

Buffy smirked. "You don't know women."

"I know **love**."

It was Buffy's turn to laugh. "_So_? Love won't get you through _life_! You don't see someone and know that everything in your life will turn out perfect. They will just steal your innocence then trash your life to hell as they turn evil and run a muck in your heart, leaving you to fend for yourself as they go off to fucking Los Angeles to build a detective service because they have decided they have the skills to actually _help_ people where in the first place, all they did was _hurt_ people."

"Sounds like you've been through-"

"I haven't been through anything. I just thought I loved him… and he left me. Now I'm left to pick up my own pieces. You know… that's the second person who walked out of my life? My dad was first… My mom was third…" she paused. He sat waiting to hear more. When he realized she wasn't going to open up and more, he nodded.

* * *

He nodded softly, drinking another glass of alcohol. What was that? His forth glass since she had come over? 

She shrugged to herself and drank another glass of straight vodka. The burning sensation was excellent. It swept away most of her pain almost immediately. Then it stopped and she had to get another glass. She was bordering on feeling completely happy. There were almost no burdens to carry.

"So…" Spike said huskily, "Why are you here?" he gestured to the Bronze.

"My friends are trying to have a 'fun night out'. At the moment… they don't even know I'm gone… How about you?"

"I'm… well… I'm drinking my sorrows away. Being here reminds me of Dru."

"Then why did bother coming?" she asked, frowning and taking some guys beer as she washed the stale taste of vodka out of her throat.

"I meant being alive at all reminds me of Dru. Drinking lessens the pain."

She nodded her agreement.

She stopped with the alcohol. If she kept going, she would get too drunk. She just wanted tipsy. Spike was bordering drunk as they spoke, but she didn't want to stop him.

He took the beer she had been drinking and started on it himself. "You know… you make me feel…" he slapped his chest, "Somethin' special… round here…" he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest, above his heart.

She snatched her hand back, fearing that contact with him with her alcoholic dose at the moment could not end with anything of the good.

He looked hurt for a moment, before he chugged down the last of the bear and picked up another glass of bourbon.

"You know… I feel like if I touch you…" he looked up at her as she spoke, "that I will… I don't know… loose control or something. It's not something I want to feel."

He nodded. "I know that feeling…" he looked over to 'Dru'. He had this far off gaze. Like she was one of the only people in the world that mattered to him.

"It'll be okay…" she said, "The pain will go away… eventually…" she put a comforting hand on his knee.

Both looked down at the hand. Spike slowly lifted his arm and put the glass back down on the table.

Buffy's hand slid slowly up his leg, then up his chest. Seconds later she was off her stool and on his, facing him as she sat in his lap passionately making out with him.

Their tongues tangled together as Spike reached into his pocket and slammed two hundred dollar bills on the bar, picking her up and walking her to the exit. She tasted the bourbon and beer in his mouth, trying to get more.

He stumbled down a street, never breaking kisses with her as he smashed through a door and into his apartment.

He pushed the door closed behind him and slammed her into a wall, dancing his tongue with hers. Her dress was off before she could comprehend what was happening.

She pulled his shirt over his head, panting. The scent of alcohol filled her nostrils as she discarded the shirt and kissed patterns down his neck.

She dropped off him and kissed him as she fiddled with the buttons of his pants. He broke away for a minute, trying to regain his breathing, all the while staring at her as she stood before him in nothing but a red thong and bra.

She kept popping buttons on his pants as she looked into his eyes.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_ Her brain asked her.

She nodded to herself, pulling his pants off him and looking down at him with a smirk. No underwear, huh?

She popped her bra off and shimmied out of her panties. He grinned and licked his lips hungrily.

Slowly, she walked over to him, hooking one leg over his hip and sinking down onto him. His arm held her leg in place and his eyes slid shut from the pleasure.

Gasping and stilling for a moment, she too closed her eyes and adjusted to him. Then she lifted her other leg up and sunk further onto him. He caught her so she didn't fall and pressed her into the wall, smashing his mouth to hers and thrusting into her tight space.

She moaned gratefully, tightening her legs around his waist as he pumped into her.

"Oh... _god_..." she panted, her hips moving with his.

* * *

He had never felt anything like this. She was tighter than Dru... He mentally slapped himself. This wasn't Dru. Drusilla was gone...

He pulled her off the wall and went and sat on the couch with her on top of him, moving up and down slowly. She kneeled, pulling off him completely, before sinking right back down.

He groaned, placing his hands on her hips and moving her faster, seeking his release.

Moaning again, he pushing his hips to meet her movements. Hermouth came back down onto his, and he could taste the remains of the beer in it.

Her inner muscles clenched around him.

"Buffy!" He yelled, pusing up into her one more time before he spilled himself inside her and she screamed in pleasure, collapsing on top of him moments later.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that for a first chapter? Please review if you'd like more... I'm hoping everyone liked it... 


	2. Dating Scene

**A/N:** Cooling it down a little now.

**spikegothicchick**: Ha, thank you!  
**funkydevil206**: Toning it right down, don't worry.  
**spbangel**: Thank you!  
**meagan**: You got it all. It's great that you understand it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Buffy jumped off the couch in horror, looking down at the naked man whom had just been draped over her.

She ran over to her dress and pulled it on hastily, grabbing her discarded underwear and tip-toeing to the front door.

"I'm drowning in footwear!" The man sat upright with his eyes wide. "Strange dream…" he muttered followed by a groan of "oh **god**!" as he cradled his head.

She inched to the door, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

Suddenly, his head snapped up and he raised an eyebrow. "Buffy?"

She blinked. _If you stay still, he won't see you…_

"Buffy…" he repeated as more of a statement than a question. She stepped once more towards the door, hand on the knob. As soon as she opened it, his eyes widened as he realised her intention and he raced over and slammed the door shut.

She shied away from him, mumbling something that sounded vaguely like, "I don't know who you are…"

"Spike. I'm Spike," he said, taking his hand away from the door and stepping backwards. "Remember? Bar buddy?"

"Oh."

His eyes went to the ground as he waited for something more to be said.

"Oh!" she remembered. He looked up at her. "Spike! Drunken Spike… Tipsy Buffy… sex… oh god…"

He smiled softly and scratched his back.

"I didn't… oh shit." She began to pace around the apartment.

"Ya did…" he nodded slowly.

"But… what… I… no!" she stomped her foot, "I don't do this! I'm not SluttyBuffy! I'm just me! Broken Buffy. Riley's trash."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her. "Who's Riley, pet?"

She looked into his blue eyes, then to the door. "I have to go." With that, she walked over to the door, pulling it open and taking her leave.

This time, all he did was watch her go. Then he looked down at his naked state and sighed, pulling on a pair of trousers and picking up his other items of clothing.

* * *

She stomped her foot on the floor of her apartment.

No satisfaction…

So she rammed her fist through the wall of her living room.

It wasn't instant… the pain… but when it came, she was grateful. She should have done this when Riley left… oh wait. She had.

Glancing over to the kitchen wall she smiled softly at the framed picture of Willow and Xander that hung over the top of the less recent hole-in-the-wall.

"Ow…" she finally moaned pulling her hand out of the wall and cradling it against her chest. "I could have at least had a hangover, but no! Had to forget part of the night instead," she grumbled, walking to the kitchen and washing the blood off her knuckles.

A knock on the door snapped her from her grumpy mood.

She plastered a smile on her face and wrapped her hand in a tea-towel.

Swinging the door open she came face to face with Willow.

"You!" Willow said accusingly, "Spill!"

"Sorry?"

"Last night. Hottie at the bar. Yay tall," she held her hand in the air, "Bleached hair, blue eyes."

"Oh. Spike…" She looked down.

"Spike?" Willow smiled girlishly, "Details!"

"I don't really remember much…" Willow put on a sad face, "But it was amazing…"

"You two did the… thing?"

"Will, I think we're old enough to be calling it sex…"

"You two had sex?"

Buffy looked down at her hand, which had begun to throb. She went and got a bandage from the cupboard and walked back to Willow.

"And then…" Willow looked over at the wall, "You drove your fist through the wall?"

She looked at Buffy sternly, "What happened?"

"Noth —"

"Resolve face."

"Fine. He didn't do much of anything in the morning… hangover… you know… But I did a whole speech about being a slut and Riley's leftovers and all that and… well… then I left…" Buffy shrugged and glanced at Willow, who had taken the job of Nurse as she bandaged Buffy's hand.

"And it was… good? Bad? Special? Okay?"

"What?"

"The… _sex_?" Willow looked at her expectantly.

Buffy blushed, walking over to the sink and rinsing the towel under the faucet. "It was… absolutely… amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I've never… hey! Why… What happened between you and Xand?" she demanded, stomping her foot.

"Shut up!" Buffy's neighbour yelled, banging on the wall.

"Sorry, Mr Johnston!" she called.

"I guess he doesn't appreciate your need to pummel the wall, then?" Willow asked.

"Not so much…" she agreed, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Xander and me… he took me home, as per usual… although…"

"Although?"

"There were… smoochies…" Willow whispered excitedly, bouncing a little.

"Oh Will! I'm so happy for you!"

Willow smiled brightly, turning as the door was knocked at for the second time in the past hour.

"Who you expecting?" she asked Buffy, tilting her head softly.

"Nobody… unless I actually called the pizza place…" she screwed up her face in thought, "But I'm pretty sure I didn't…"

"You're loosing your marbles."

"I don't have marbles," Buffy laughed, opening the door.

"Actually… you have some very nice marbles," Spike said huskily from the doorway, his eyes scanning her body as though she were naked, wavering at her chest.

Her eyes widened. "You!" she exclaimed.

"Ooh!" Willow gasped from her newly claimed spot on the couch, clapping quietly.

Spike raised an eyebrow and lifted his gaze to her hazel eyes. "You're a hard chit to find, you know that?"

"You… looked for me?" she squeaked, looking at Willow helplessly.

"I asked every bloody wanker at the bar."

She blinked. "Why?"

"Well, you can't give a guy the most memorable shag of his life and then go skippin' off into the sunset can you, pet?" he smirked, "Or sunrise as our case had it…"

Buffy looked away from his interrogative stare to Willow.

"I have to go," Willow decided. Telepathically, Buffy tried to tell her to stay. Telepathically, she failed. "See you, Buffy. Bye, Spike." She waved, mouthing at Buffy '_Details_!' before exiting.

"Nice meeting you… Red…" Spike frowned and looked back to Buffy.

"You didn't tell me how you knew I was here…"

"Met a guy who pointed me in the right direction. I tried all the apartments in the building before I found yours though…" he sighed. "Hi. Is Buffy there?" he recited with a huge plastic smile on his face.

"You haven't asked me that… yet…" she said, smiling a little.

"Didn't think I needed to… you look Buffy-like to me…" he shrugged.

"I could be… my own twin… or something." _Good idea, Buffy. Use it for future one-night-stands._

"Uh huh…"

"Why are you here?"

"Needed to see you again. Needed to give you something…" He scratched his back as he had done that morning.

"Give me what?" she asked, tilting her head.

He stepped forward and pushed her against the wall, crushing his lips to hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth and tangling it with hers.

Stepping back, he attempted and failed at breathing steadily. Instead he panted. "That…"

She nodded. "Thank you… I thought I'd left it behind."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "It's Buffy humour. You'll get it eventually."

He chuckled then paused. "Eventually… so I'll get a chance?"

Again, she shrugged. "Maybe…"

She looked at him and he stared back, shuffling his feet.

"How about we go… to… the Bronze tonight… try the… dating scene…" she suggested, glancing away before looking up at him to see his reaction.

He grinned. "Well... I'd love to see you dance."

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought! Suggestions are welcome! 


	3. Late Benefits

A/N: Sorry about my updating delays… _Concerts_ – another of my stories – was taken off early this year, and it sort of discouraged my right to… well… write.

Anyway, I got over it. Now I'm trying to build a website – as some people may know – and I'm looking for someone to make the layout.

If you're interested, click on the souled-angel link up top and it will take you to my homepage where you can send me a message or something…

**Spuffy6**: Thanks! I'm really glad that you're enjoying it.  
**spbangel**: haha – thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry about the delays  
**justawritier**: This update… it really wasn't soon, was it?  
**Meagan**: I don't even know if the dating scene will work out for them. We'll just have to wait and see.  
**Lil' Candy**: It's great that you're getting the jest of it!  
**tfeltons1luv**: Thanks!  
**dammed** **damsel**: You were having a bad day until you read it? Aw! Thank you so much!  
**funkydevil206**: I think I might try Willow and Xander… but I'm really not sure. I mean, there's Oz to consider, and of course Tara… but I really hate her and Kennedy. Stupid hoe… sorry… really dislike her and Kennedy…  
**N.** **Beresford**: Thanks!  
**Tess**: Thank you!  
**Adainya**: Thanks! And no, Spike isn't a vampire. Buffy isn't the slayer. It's an alternate universe thing… I have a soft spot for those.  
**duckies2005**: This was probably the least soon update I could have gotten…  
**majickjessi**: Thanks!  
**LoveHiei-Rine**: Here is more!

I just realised what inspires me to write more than anything else. It's you! Your reviews were all beautiful to read over again. It made me wonder why I hadn't updated twenty times before now!

Sorry again.

* * *

Buffy glanced one more time at the door to see who was entering. It was just another cluster of girls out for a night of fun.

She sighed irritably and sipped at her soda. Spike still hadn't showed. It was already nine thirty.

Shrugging to herself, she slid off the stool and walked towards the dance floor. No reason she couldn't warm herself up first. She twirled slowly, holding her arms up in the air, crossed over at her wrists as she swayed. She gazed at the floor, daydreaming.

She wiggled her hips in time with the beat, twirling around, hair flying around her. She opened her arms out and flung her head back, spinning around again. Soon her hands were travelling down her body as she bounced to the pulse of the music.

* * *

Spike sprinted into the bar swearing a string of English curses. He was late. His first date in about thirteen months, and he was late. Not just by five or six minutes, but by a whole hour.

Dru had showed up to get all her cups. Why she had wanted her cups at that precise moment, he didn't know. But he couldn't leave her there to steal anything that weren't cups, so he had stayed to supervise.

Now, here he was, standing, sopping bloody wet from the rain outside, staring at the girl standing on the dance floor dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a tight black camisole. He could hear her pointed black shoes tapping as though they were the only heals on the floor.

She had a shiny layer of sweat covering her chest, accented by the lights of the club, and her hair… her hair was softly curled, swaying crazily with her movements.

He swallowed as he grinned. His look was hungry, almost predatory, as he stalked towards her.

* * *

Her arms lifted above her head again, re-crossing at the wrists and she bounced around on her toes, her eyes focused on the floor as she assaulted it with her anger.

Suddenly, a damp body pressed up against her back, taking her hands and wrapping them around his neck.

She leant back into him and she twisted to the music.

"You're late…" she whispered. It was loud. But he could hear her over the music and the yelling.

"Only a little," he mumbled back. She felt his throat vibrating as he spoke and grinned to herself.

"You're wet," she breathed, slipping down his body and back up again before her hands reclaimed their spot around his neck. Her back pressed harder into his chest as she spoke.

He chuckled, thinking of all the possible naughty things he could have replied to that as he leaned in to her ear and whispered back, "I know."

Her eyes closed and she smiled, throwing her head back into his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're sexy…" she moaned, pressing her ass into his crotch.

He groaned in return, trying to find words. "You…" he whispered, panting slightly. "You're sexier."

She laughed. He breathed hot air on her ear and lowered his tongue to her neck, licking up a bead of sweat.

"You're disgusting," she commented, moving so that he had better access.

"You love it…" he purred. His hands slid up her body to cup her breasts.

"You're a pervert…" she moaned, opening her eyes and arching back.

"Stop telling me what I am…" he whispered, pulling her into the shadows, "And kiss me…"

"Why you demanding little—" she started. She was silenced the way women were always silenced in movies and romance movies. The way she had wished Angel, or Riley would one day silence her. Of course, there was more fire than romance…

He span her around quickly and smashed his mouth down onto hers, grabbing her right hand and cupping his manhood with it. "Not…" he brought his mouth away for a second, "Little…"

His mouth came back to hers, pressing harshly against her lips.

"I know…" she moaned, tossing her head to the side and he licked a line from her shoulder to her cheekbone.

"God you're delicious…" he whispered, panting, his hot breath against her skin.

"Mmm…"

"Get a room!" someone yelled as they passed the couple.

Buffy pulled back, slowly. She gazed up at Spike and smiled lazily, running a finger down his damp t-shirt clad chest.

"Shall we go back to your place then?" he asked, grinning slyly.

She laughed. "We can… but it would only be movies… and tea… and icecream… and… oh hell. That's all gotta be far more fun than here."

He smirked, and took her hand, pulling her towards the door. "A _lot_ more fun…"

* * *

Buffy skipped outside Blockbuster holding a giant tub of choc-chip icecream.

"Whenever I go in there… I buy one of these," she told Spike, twirling around in the middle of the street, a light wave of rain washing over her. He let the door to the store swing closed behind him.

"Actually, pet. You didn't buy it… my shout, remember?"

She pouted. "You wouldn't _let_ me buy anything."

He grinned, focusing his attention on her lips.

"I like those movies, too…" she commented, grabbing his hand and threading her fingers with his, "Thrillers, Horrors, Action Movies… all favourites of mine…"

"I'm not a huge movie… person…" he tilted his head and walked the few blocks down to her apartment in the rain.

"No? So what do you do all night?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Then her eyes widened. "Wait. Never mind…"

He frowned and glanced over to her. "I sleep."

"Oh."

"What were you thinking, _princess_? That there were millions of other girls in my life? I don't think so."

She looked at the ground. "Sorry…"

He nodded.

"Spike?" he glanced at her. "What's your name? Your real name?"

He chuckled. "William."

"Where does Spike come from?"

"You're never gonna know, princess."

"You've already called me that…" she acknowledged, looking over to him as they entered her apartment block and walked to the elevator.

"What?"

"Princess. Normally… you… alter it. Pet, love… all that… not twice in one go… I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy. Never mind," she pressed three and the doors to the lift closed.

"You are. A pretty princess," he smiled, and held his arms up, "After all… it does say so on your ass."

Buffy frowned and looked over her shoulder at her jeans, which had _Princess_ embroidered on the left pocket.

She giggled as the doors opened and they both stepped out, walking down the hall to her door.

"It's just a word…" she slipped the key in the lock and twisted.

"You're a princess. Deal with it," he muttered, swinging her off her feet and pushing the door open with his foot.

He carried her over to the huge two seating cream leather couch that sat by the wall and lay her on it.

She still hadn't gotten used to the way she sunk into it…

"Back in a tick."

He walked off in the direction of the kitchen, which was almost opposite the front entrance. Returning, he had two spoons and the dvd's.

She grinned at him. "Blanket?"

He smiled back and walked over to the nearest cupboard, where he pulled out a soft blue rug.

Seconds later, _the Grudge_ was on. Buffy curled up further, and opened the ice cream, accepting her spoon from Spike.

She threw the blanket over them and reached for the remote controls. The button of her jeans dug into her as she twisted, and she grimaced.

When she got the remote she wanted, she switched on the surround sound and turned it up with a satisfied smile.

Pursing her lips, she tried to get comfortable in her overly tight pants without success.

She glanced over at Spike in his wet clothing. He had to be more uncomfortable than her.

"Screw it," she muttered, getting off the couch.

"Sorry?" he asked, his focus going to her. His eyes widened as he watched her push her jeans down her perfectly toned legs. Underneath, a black lace thong was revealed to him.

She stepped out of her jeans and slid them out of the way with her toe. Then she curled back up on the couch and covered herself with the blanket.

She looked over at Spike whose eyes were resting on her breasts.

"Excuse me?" she mock exclaimed, pulling the blanket up over her chest. "Women's privates are not for the little man's eyes." She raised an eyebrow sexily.

"Oh honey," he moaned as his eyes slithered closed, "I ain't a little man…"

She grinned at him as she saw his dilemma.

"No, you definitely aren't…" she agreed, crawling closer to him on the sofa.

She stopped and sat up on her knees when she reached him, the blanket falling down around her.

She arched backwards and pulled her black camisole over her head, her stomach pressing into his bicep.

She looked at him now, dressed in both; her frilly black bra **and** thong, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"You drive me crazy, Buffy… so… sodding… crazy…" he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer yet. She dipped down and caught his lips in a kiss, smiling against his mouth.

His damp clothes cooled her body instantly, and he shivered against her.

"I think… that these should come off…" she said, sliding the t-shirt up over his head, and crawling down his body to his pants, which had a huge bulge around the genital region.

"God yes…" he groaned as she freed his cock from its denim confines.

"Shouldn't somebody be wearing underwear?" she asked him, sliding the jeans down his legs.

"Never… not a day… in a year…" he sighed. His socks were off too now. Now he sat naked and damp on her leather couch.

She crawled back over to her ice cream and picked it up. "Aw. Melting." She pouted slightly, but moved back over near him just the same. She lay her head down on his chest and pulled the blanket over them both.

Picking the spoon out of the choc-chip glob, she licked it clean and stuck it in again.

"How can you eat that?" he asked, smirking.

She frowned and pulled out the spoon, holding it to his lips. He looked at it wearily. "Open up!" she demanded.

He opened his mouth slowly, letting her put the ice cream inside. She looked at him expectantly as she withdrew it. For a moment, he looked thoughtful. Then he smiled. "It's pretty… tasty…"

"It's the best thing that you'll ever have in your mouth, that's what it is," she said, licking the spoon clean.

"Oh, I don't know about that, love."

She frowned. "Then what?"

He ducked low and brought his lips to hers, mixing the remainders of the ice cream in his mouth with the remainders of the ice cream in hers.

"I can think of a few things…" he whispered, taking the spoon from the ice cream bucket.

Slowly, he brought it up her chest and smeared the melted cream over the top of her breasts.

He lifted her up so that she was kneeling again, and dragged his tongue over the melted ice cream, lapping it all up.

She laughed. "So… William. What happened to the movie?"

He looked up at the screen where some blondewoman was sitting in a corner, eyes wide.

"I can tell you a far better story than the screen ever will…"

"So shoot. Tell me a story… tell me a story about you…" she said, smiling at him.

"About me? Yeah. Yeah, okay. I'll tell you my story," he nodded to himself. "Once upon a time, one of the most beautiful people in the world had her drink spiked… that night, she was raped and abused, and rescued. She was rescued by a tall… strangely appealing man…

"The man took her back to his apartment and cleaned her up…" Spike swallowed, recalling the story his mother had told him, "And the next morning she woke in his bed. For a moment, she feared what he had done to her… but he had been a perfect gentleman.

"For months afterwards, she hung around her saviour, until one day, he proposed. Together they wed and she carried his child for ten months. Finally, Little William Cross was born.

"Little William Cross was five years old when his father died on his way home from the airport. He hadn't seen his father for a week, nor had his mother. He was killed in a car crash on the way back. He had gone to America to collect a specific treatment for William's mother, who had a disease.

"During the car accident… the treatment was 'misplaced', meaning William's mother had only one fate left. To join William's father.

"William's mother died when he turned twelve years old, and suffered everyday until then. William was send to the home of the Sutherly family. They cared for him until he turned the legal age of eighteen and he left.

"The story gets interesting here, because William was neither abused nor unloved, and still he took a turn for the worst. Railroad spikes became weapons for him. When he was alone in the dark, and heard someone, they weren't there for long.

"One day, William met Drusilla. Drusilla became his everything. She learnt of his railroad spike incidents and named him her pet. A pet needs a name, so she named him Spike.

"Spike was devoted to Drusilla. Years, they were together. He followed her from England to America just to be _with_ her, even though he loathed the place for killing both his parents.

"Turns out Drusilla was cheating on him… with a man called Lindsey… Lindsey stole Drusilla away, and Spike found Harmony, to get back at her. 'Course, Spike didn't love Harmony. Didn't like her at all really… she left him soon enough.

"One rainy day, Spike left his apartment for the Bronze, a local night club in the town he and Dru had originally moved to. He got there, only to meet a sweet little blonde dressed in an extremely revealing black number.

"She ordered vodka… serious pain for that one. Straight vodka… By then Spike was pretty drunk. She started to look like bloody Paris Hilton at one point. But then, focus was regained as they crashed through the doors of his apartment…"

Spike glanced at Buffy who was cautiously following his every word.

"The next day, Buffy left without a word. Spike followed her out the door about an hour too late. For the next five hours, he walked in the opposite direction of the Bronze after asking almost everybody inside where they thought she'd come from.

"He walked up to every door in every apartment block with nothing but her name to go on.

"O' Course, he found her, demanded her attention with his irresistible charms and earned himself a date. Couple o' hours passed… and his ex payed him a visit… demanding all of her cups.

"He gave her the cups and was out of there, running unfashionably late for his date…

"He arrives to find her doing that sexy thing she does out there on the dance floor. He's there in an instant, dancing with her, wishing he could have his way with her there and then.

"An hour later he's curled up on her couch, ready to watch a movie, when she takes off her clothes… in front of him. That's all a man needs to get the biggest erection of his life, so poor old Spike's sitting there, in wet clothes with a hard on. Situation can't get much worse? I think it can.

"She lies down eating this delectable treat on him. Now you see, he begins telling her his life story… and all of a sudden… there's a huge glop of melting ice cream on his stomach. What can he do? Well, he could stand, and walk naked into the kitchen…"

"Or…" she was already down there, licking at his stomach. "Or he could get her to lick it off his stomach with that perfect tongue of hers… Good god Buffy will you get naked already?" Spike asked her, frowning helplessly.

She giggled and pushed her panties down, unclasping her bra with one hand.

She crawled up his body slowly and brought her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Spreading her legs, she straddled him and impaled herself on his hardness.

His eyes widened and he moaned, head falling back into the couch.

"And then… Spike… got the best shag… he'd had in a whole day…" Spike panted, thrusting up into her.

"Oh wow…" she moaned. "A whole day…" She tossed her head back as she rode him. "However did you cope?"

"Oh, princess. There was always the promise…" he grunted, "Of another…"

She laughed, scratching her fingers down his chest, breathing heavily.

"God, you're so tight…" he groaned, lifting his ass off the couch to meet her movements.

She swirled her hips and sighed out her pleasure. "Not little at all…"

"No…" he agreed, eyes closing.

Her own eyes opened, and gazed at him, watching his performance. She dove down and licked his neck, which still held a few droplets of rain.

"B-b-buffy… I'm… gonna… oh god…I'm really… I'm gonna…" he gasped in breaths, reaching a hand up to her breast where he played with the pebbled nipple he found.

She mewled and nipped at his neck.

He felt when she was ready. Her walls clamped around him and milked him for everything and anything that he had.

He yelled out his release, and she screamed out her own.

She collapsed on top of him, legs shaking. "I'll…" she panted. "I'll get off… in a … sec…"

"Don't…" he breathed back. "I like it here…"

She smiled softly as sleep started to get the better of her…

Beside her, the ice cream melted in its bucket, and behind her, the Grudge's closing credits began to play.

Her only thoughts as she drifted to sleep were that she'd done it again. And again, it was the best she'd ever had.

* * *

**A/N:** There we go. Another chapter up. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm just really pissed about taking off my other story because it had 'lyrics that weren't mine'. 


	4. It's called Foreplay

**A/N: **Sorry about not writing forever!

**spbangel**: More it is.  
**justawritier**: haha, first time I saw the Grudge I was scared for about a week. I mean, the whole week I was scared of the bathtub. And Yoku freaked me out.  
**ness345**: I loved Concerts more too, but I only saved the draft, then I edited it on FanFiction. So parts of the fiction are different. It really upset me when it got wiped. But I think I'm going to put it on my website soon. If you still want me to email copies, I can.  
**LoveHiei**-**Rine**: haha, glad you like it. I'll update more soon.  
**ArinnaMarie**: Foreplay huh? We want foreplay? Sure.

Might be more delays approaching this story. I have half yearly exams. And assignments are a real bitch.

**ArinnaMarie** is my inspiration for this chapter.

Adult Content included in this chapter. Swearing. Sex... And the **ArinnnaMarie** inspired.

* * *

Spike groaned, arching backwards as he stretched. Memories of the previous night came flooding back. To check they were real, he looked down; noticing Buffy's sleeping form instantly. A grin crossed his lips only to be immediately replaced by a frown as he deflated and panicked as to how she would react to them sleeping together again. 

Last time she had fled. What was to say that she wouldn't again?

She stirred slightly, moving her head and providing him with a view of her naked breasts pressed into his abdomen. His eyes travelled hungrily over her, pausing at her hand. It was covered in cuts and bruises. He looked around, for god-only-knows what, spotting a small hole in the wall opposite him. _Had she…_

But his thoughts were cut short. Buffy jerked awake, her eyes going wide before slowly thinning as the bright sunlight proved to be a problem. She glanced around a bit, before looking back to him chest. Her tongue darted out, and she licked her lips. Then she reached up with her good hand and wiped at the side of her mouth, ridding it of drool.

Finishing her task, her eyes widened slightly when she realised the small puddle she had left on his chest. She wiped at it, only making his chest damper. He smiled adoringly at her, not moving a muscle. She glanced up at him quickly, as if to check he was still asleep, and then back to his chest, which she reached for again, pausing instantly.

Her eyes slowly raised back up, over his chest to his face, where her bright green gems stared up at him, eyes wider than even she herself even knew they could go.

"Mornin'," he said, his voice husky from sleep.

She bit her lip sheepishly, shrinking back a little, sliding down his body.

"Buffy… I don't mind," he muttered with a smile, looking down at his chest, which now shined.

"I'm a drooler…" she mumbled with a pink tint to her cheeks.

"Bet it's delicious," he replied, grinning widely at her. He was longing to reach down, and slide her up along his body to kiss her. But it was her that had to make the first move this time. Besides, he was using his 'sexy grin'. She wouldn't be resisting his charms for long.

"Ew!" her face contorted into a mask of mock disgust. She slapped his wet chest, which vibrated from his low chuckle.

"You know you love it…"

"You think that I love that you think that my _drool_ is delicious? You've never smelt my breath of a morning, have you?" she asked, grimacing at the thought.

"Come up here and let me," he smirked. She looked so _bloody gorgeous_. Her hair was sexily mussed up from sleep. All he wanted to do was flip her over and pound her into the mattress like there was no tomorrow.

"No!" she exclaimed, swatting him on the chest again. "God, Spike. You're so disgusting!"

"You love it." _God. When was she going to kiss him?_

Her face went blank for a moment as she wiggled around. "There's… something digging into my stomach, its like… a big…" she reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock. He raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes went wide. "Oh!"

He moaned softly. "Like a big… what?" his eyes twinkled, his grin widening.

Her own eyes twinkled back at him as she pulled her hand away. "A big… peanut…"

He growled, reaching down and pulling her uninjured hand, sending himself a mental note to question her about the injured one, and guiding it back to stroke him.

Both their eyes slithered closed at the contact, Buffy stuttering aimlessly as her hand pumped up and down his length.

"Will… ah… you stop…" a loud moan escaped his lips, "stop calling… me small?"

* * *

She knew what he wanted. Oh yes. She knew _exactly_ what he wanted. He wanted her to crawl up that **perfect** chest and kiss him. And she was _loving_ watching the internal pleas coming from behind his blue eyes. 

"Stop… mocking that delectable cock?" she asked innocently. "That… oversized _gem_ that you keep in your pants?"

"Oh my _sodding_…" he groaned, pressing harder into her stomach.

"Stop making you crazy… _every_ time I _lie_?" she bit her lip teasingly.

He moaned, moving his right hand up and down her back, his left still circled around hers, which was circled around his cock. His grip on her tightening painfully around her own.

She pulled herself further up his chest and stuck out her tongue, licking his nipple. "Let go of my hand…" she whispered.

He did.

She rewarded him by getting on all fours and crawling up his body, tongue making a trail from navel to adam's apple. When she reached his lips, she blew against them, teasing him for as long as she herself could handle.

Within seconds, she got sick of that game, licking his bottom lip before biting it.

"My god, Buffy, will you just kiss me?" he asked, his eyes already closed.

She giggled, leaning in that extra inch and pressing her lips into his.

His tongue came out when he got more impatient, and he forced it into her mouth.

She pulled back with a frown. "Why did you…"

Spike blinked helplessly. "What?"

"You just…" she couldn't even pretend to be pissed at him for taking control. A smile fluttered over her lips. "I'm just fucking with you, Spike."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. I got… worried. That you were goin' loopy."

She laughed. "I love your tongue in my mouth, Spike. I'd never flip over that."

* * *

If it were possible, at her words, Spike grew harder. This girl. She was nothing like Dru. She was a breath of fresh air. She was sunshine. She was fun. She was gorgeous. And for the moment, she was his. 

But what the _fuck_ was she playing at?

"Buffy?" he whispered insecurely.

She smiled saucily at him. "Uh huh?"

He breathed in and out and looked down at her, kissing at his left nipple. She licked and sucked at it, turning all her attention right at that spot.

"Um… what… what are you… doing?" he asked. This was new territory for him. Dru never played around when she felt like sex. It was always 'fuck now, affections later' with her.

She swirled her tongue around his nipple, giggling quietly.

"No… no, no… seriously…" his brow furrowed. He honestly didn't know what she was up to.

She sat up, straddling his thighs. She reached up with her injured hand and massaged at her breast, kneading it almost desperately.

Her other hand reached down and dipped in between her thighs where she rubbed at her opening, moaning at the contact. She inserted a finger, riding it slowly, all the while rolling her head backwards and thrusting her chest out.

His eyes widened. _What was she doing?_

She pushed another finger up inside her, pumping in and out at a fastening pace.

"B-B-Buffy?" he stuttered, swallowing. _Holy fuck this was hot._

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, splayed out on the couch. She rode her hand faster when she saw him, gasping and moaning.

"What?" she panted. "What am I doing?"

He began to pant at the very sight of her. His throat dried out quickly. Then she stopped. Her hand came out of her, glistening with her own juices.

She ran the fingers up his chest, creating a newer shining patch. When her fingers found his mouth, he greedily opened it and sucked her fingers into it, circling them with his tongue and savouring the taste.

"You want to know what I'm doing?" she repeated, dipping down and licking up the shining juices she had left on his chest, tasting herself mixed with the salty taste of his skin.

He nodded, still sucking on her fingers.

She pulled them out of his mouth and stuck them into her own, withdrawing them soon after.

"It's called foreplay," she whispered, lowering her head to his right nipple. She nipped and sucked at it, searching for his hand with one of her own and pulling it up to her breast when she found it.

He groaned. Drusilla had _never_ insisted on foreplay. On a lot of things. But _never_ foreplay. It was forign to him. And he was really beginning to like it.

His hand kneaded at the mound that he had been introduced to, just as she had been doing only minutes before.

"Hmmm..." she moaned loudly, grinding at his thighs.

He grinned. He could get into this foreplay business too. He sat up suddenly and moved to her exposed neck, sucking the skin he found.

Her tongue licked his ear, teeth scraping the lobe before biting it softly. She rocked back and forth on his thighs.

"Oh, Spike..." his name floated off her lips. "Make me wet... oh... you make me so... wet..."

Both panting, both shining in a layer of sweat.

Spike smiled hungrily, dipping in and taking her nipple in his mouth. She gasped, clearly not expecting it.

He pulled back to watch her expression, his tongue swirling around the hardened nipple as hers had earlier. She closed her eyes in esctasy.

"Oh, _fuck_ foreplay," she muttered, pushing him back down on the couch and forcing her lips to his, this time, pushing _her_ tongue into _his_ mouth. "Mind if I..." she looked down at his erection and raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Sure, princess."

She smiled happily and wrapped her hand around him, crawling up a little further and guiding him to her entrance.

"Slow?" she asked innocently.

An evil grin crossed over his face. "Then fast."

It was the first time that they had truly communicated before they had sex. The first two times had been rushed. Desperate.

Spike wished so hard that Buffy was going to want this with him. Not just the sex... the passion. The couple that they could be. He only hoped that she did too. Not just that he was someone she could tell Red about.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes when she went to lower herself on his shaft, and he reached up to stop her. She frowned, looking panicked for a moment. Panicked that _he_ didn't want _her_.

"Look at me, princess," he growled sexily.

She giggled, looking deep into the blue pools that were his eyes as she gracefully lowered her naked body onto his.

"Sexy," she gasped,drowning in the sensation of him filling her so completely.

"Huge," he corrected, eyes still glued to hers. The emotions playing across her face were so rewarding he felt like proposing marriage. Drusilla... never... never was she this perfect.

"Don't think of her..." Buffy whispered, as she slowly began to move. His hands reached up to her hips and moved her in a circular motion. "Just... unh... be with me... _know_ that you're with me..."

She began to move faster on top of him. "Giant," he heard her whisper in his ear when she dipped in to kiss him.

"Oh _fuck_," he swore, tensing and trying to put off his orgasm.

"Come. Oh _please_," she begged him, putting her hands on his chest and riding him faster.

"Oh god, Buffy. You're a godess. Sweet... beautiful... fucking perfect..." he groaned, thrusting up twice more.

Buffy screamed her release, his name tumbling off her lips multiple times.

"Fuck! Oh, Spike! _Spike_!" she moaned, rocking backwards and forwards violently.

Hearing her say his name as she did triggered it. He roared loudly, sitting up so fast that she didn't even register his movement. When she noticed he'd moved, she wrapped her legs around him, still pulsing in and out of him as she rode out her orgasm.

He crushed his lips to hers, tangling both their tongues together before their lips met again. His seed spilled inside her, her own come, coating his cock.

When the tremors of her body finally slowed she slid off him, his and her mingled come dripping from her pussy.

"Oh _fuck_... we're good," Buffy panted, climbing off the couch on wobbly legs.

"The best, baby," he agreed with the same pant. "How 'bout some breaky then?"

She grinned at him, walking backwards to the kitchen. "Naked?"

He nodded. "And with that delightful drool..."

She giggled. "More foreplay. Makes you hornier... and sexier."

He raised an eyebrow at her before stalking slowly towards the kitchen where she had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! It makes me more eager to write. Opinions are great. 


	5. Growls in the Alley

**A/N: **Took me a while, but I'm finally updating. Thank you to anyone who waited.

**spbangel: **Aw, thank you! I'm sorry I took so long to update!  
**sexyspike:** Okay, this update took forever - sorry!  
**SweetPrincess4eva: **I'm glad you liked it!  
**Natsumi Sato:** This is as soon as I could have updated --- sorry!  
**justawritier:** I'm so so sorry I just left this story. I'm trying to update in order, yada yada, and I just keep taking forever, then they don't get done. Should really be doing my math homework.  
**XorderlyXchaosXnXconfusionX:** Thank you! I'll try update it sooner next time, promise!  
**LoveHiei-Rine: **Aw! I will! Thank you so much for your review!  
**Inuwife17:** Wow, thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

On with the story, yes?

**Adult Content **is involved quite graphically in this chapter.

---

She walked down the street in a hurry, desperate to get the the Bronze before he did. Her cell began to ring as soon as she got to the entrance, which forced her to turn around, and find a quieter area to talk.

"Summers," she answered, glancing around the dark alley she'd entered and instantly regretting it.

"Hey there, princess..." Spike's husky voice came through.

"Hey you," she smiled softly, eyeing the shadows cautiously, and beginning a retreat from the alley.

"Just calling to let you know..." he paused.

She screamed as arms wrapped around her, and a mouth leant into her ear, "that I'm right behind you."

She turned around, coming eye to eye with Spike. She squealed angrily and slapped at his chest lightly. "Don't do that. Ever. _Ever_. Again."

He chuckled, leaning in to press his lips to hers sweetly, not wanting to deepen the kiss for risk of what it might lead to.

"Hmmm..." she sighed, heart thumping against her chest both from her small scare, and from being near him again. "When did we become all comfortable with kissing?"

Her arms wound their way around his neck and she nuzzled his cheek.

"All... comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah. Second nature, 'hello' kissing. You know, like-"

He growled and forced her against the wall, hands pinning her there as he smashed his lips to hers, grazing teeth and tongues, and bruising lips.

She responded with equal fire, going against his attempt to devour her by taking lead. But he wasn't to be controlled in this animalistic state. His tongue plunged into her mouth, and his body moulded itself to hers, sandwiching her between him and the wall.

She couldn't pull away from him if she wanted to. Not that she ever would. Kissing him was what heaven was imagined to be. And to think, she met him in an attempt to 'drown her sorrows'.

He was what she felt she needed in her life. She didn't know if she could ever love him, but for the moment, being with him... just felt perfect.

His lips tore away from hers, a frown and a heavy pant taking over him. "Don't ever say my kisses are ordinary."

"Did you growl?" she smirked, thrusting her hips against his ever growing erection.

His eyes remained glued to hers in that primal way, his frown still in place, and still panting slightly.

She put on a playful look, and ran her fingers up and down his arms, where they were pressed against the wall on either side of her.

She leant in that few inches to his ear and murmured, "Grrrr..."

Seconds later, Spike had a raging hard on, and his mouth was back on Buffy's, this time sliding her along the wall, deeper into the shadows.

Her new cami was ruined, but she knew she was going to get one earth shattering orgasm in its place. And hey. It wasn't too bad of an exchange.

He wasn't in control of his body. Something had taken over him. She could tell by the look in his eyes. There was a danger there, that she probably should be afraid of... but it excited her more than anything. To be honest it made her so damn horny, that she didn't think she was going to need much help getting off.

Her short denim skirt was up around her waist in seconds, and god knows where her panties went. She didn't know when, but his pants were undone, and without taking his mouth from hers, he thrust up inside her mercilessly. She moaned loudly, a mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through her as he pounded inside her, furiously kissing her as though they had a time limit.

He reached down to her and and linked his fingers with hers, raising that arm above her head and leaning on it. His other went to her hip, and began to pull her in time with his thrusts, showing her the rhythm.

She closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment, forgetting how open they were for anyone to see. The music from the Bronze drifted outside, fast and loud. She made a small groan as she realised he was thrusting in time with the music.

She panted loudly when his mouth left hers. His hips were still working against hers, and each time he thrust up, he hit just the right spot. His mouth was wondering down her neck, his teeth grazing and his tongue licking.

She had never been so turned on by sex before in her life.

His hand left her hip, and wondered down between them, massaging her clit with two fingers. She tightened her hold on his other hand and gasped when his mouth met hers again.

She grinned and gladly obliged. It was messy, as she kissed him. Her tongue met his eagerly, and her hips worked with his. The grip she had on his hand was strong. But his was stronger. And the fact that this was the hand that she had previously injured wasn't making the situation much better.

But now wasn't the time to be complaining. The pain shooting down her arm was nothing compared to the fireworks exploding before her right now. She gasped for air, even as he continued to move against her, and inside her.

His movements were still frantic, and his mouth had moved back to her neck, and was sucking desperately at one spot. She felt her insides tighten again, and moaned loudly, not to be outdone by the pounding music. She moaned loudly, and convulsed a little as her orgasm swallowed her, tossing her head back and forth, riding him to feel more.

His thrusts changed to a tempo that was faster yet. The music was still loud. Perhaps louder. She began to come down from her pleasure-induced high, when it hit her again, this time harder.

He slammed into her one more time, and she saw blinding white. She screamed out her release, coming hard and fast. Her muscles all tensed as the climax hit her again and again.

He roared at around about the same time. After one final thrust, he went rigid, and she could feel the moment he came.

Together, the came down from heaven, and pain began to overtake the pleasure.

She groaned, and distangled herself from him. Wincing a little as she moved. His hand slid out of hers, and she felt that little bit more pain.

"Ow..." she winced again, cradling her hand against her chest, and using her other to pull down her skirt, despite the fact that their combined come was dripping out of her pussy, the least she could do was _try_ to hide it.

Her neck throbbed a little too, but she smiled. He left her a present showing her how much he had enjoyed it. A very pretty, swollen, red, present.

His chest heaved as he stared guiltily at the ground, eyes focused on anything that wasnt her. With her good hand she reached for his, tucking it under her skirt and running his forefinger up her thigh, catching all the dripping juices. She brought the finger up to her lips and ran her tongue along it, tasting at first, but then feasting.

He smirked a little at the display, and she giggled back.

He leaned in and nuzzled her cheek affectionately, and gently took her injured hand into his, flexing it, and looking to see her wince.

"Me?" he whispered, running his thumb over her palm gently.

"It's fine. Just a bit... bruisy," she smiled, still panting from their recent encounter.

"It was... hurt before now..." he didn't meet her gaze.

"Wall didn't agree with me."

He laughed a little. But it wasn't so much because it was funny as to lighten the mood.

"I'll be fine. Wanna go back to mine?" she asked softly, taking her hand back, but not without another visable wince.

"After the hospital?"

"I'm fine, Spike. Let's just go back to my place, okay?"

"If you're so fine, you'll come to the doctor's with me. I just want to confirm it. Please?"

She smiled softly, and kissed him gently. "Okay. But he's gonna say the same thing - 'She's fine'."

He grinned, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This wasn't how I planned our night would be..." he paused. "Well, at least not with the hospital involved anyway."

---

**A/N**: I hope you liked that. Please let me know what you thought via reviews.

I'll post again sooner, i promise.


End file.
